Vacation
by Tybs23
Summary: It was time for a little vacation away from Europe. Prussia x Hungary  Dedicated to a friend.


**12 • 25 • 11**

**Vacation**

**Dedicated To: JagsRule5 - For your Birthday and Christmas. Thank you so much for introducing me to the awsomeness that is Hetalia. **

**Happy Holidays. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Tybs23 signing in.**

* * *

><p>"Gil!" Elizabeta whined. "They're staring at me again!" She said, staring out to the horizon, making sure not to make any eye contact with the boys about twenty feet away, who were doing nothing but gazing at her body.<p>

Gilbert made no attempt to glance at them. Elizabeta just starred down at Gilbird in her hands.

"Let them look at you . . . It'll give me a reason to beat them up."

She looked at him. "How sweet of you, but can you please make them stop."

"Fine."

He turned his head to glare at the boys, and they looked away as soon as his red eyes met theirs.

"You welcome."

He said closing his eyes, and leaning a bit more on his chair, as he buried his feet in the sand.

"Thank you." She said with her dignity. She would not be looked at by strangers like she was some whore.

Instead of looking at the boys - who were probably back to glancing at her, she looked around the beach.

It was a good idea [from Gil] that they all take a break from Europe and head to the Caribbeans.

At first, it was suppose to be just them two. But than, since Gilbert was going, his brother had to tag along, and than Italy, and why not just take all the Axis? When the Allies found out about the little vacation, they had to tag along too. With Francis, Antonio had to come, because, well, It was the Bad Friends _Trio _not, duo. Spain wanted Lovino to come to, with Italy on his side.

Elizabeta, nor Gilbert minded, as long as they had their space.

"Hey Gil?"

"What?"

"We're here because you wanted to celebrate me breaking up with Roderich, right?"

"Sure, that, and the fan girls got so annoying. I needed a break."

"Yea, hmm-hm. Fan girls?"

"What can I say? They love me."

"I'm sure they do."

"Exactly. What's not to love?"

Hungary gave him a glance. It was the are-you-serious look.

He ignored it and she just rolled her eyes.

With nothing more to do, she gazed around the beach, to spot her friends.

Italy was swimming like a weirdo in the water, apparently playing Marco - Polo by himself.

Ludwig and Kiku seemed like they were debating about something.

_Probably weapons. _Hungary thought.

Alfred [who was accompanied by Francis] was bothering Arthur a few feet away, and eating something.

Ivan looked like he never stepped foot on a beach before, and China seemed to be talking with him, about the ocean, and sand.

Gilbert noticed his girlfriend looking at their friends.

Alfred and Ivan got up and starred to throw a football around.

"Al, why do you call it football if you use your hands?" Ivan asked, with his thick Russian accent.

America, who seemed like he had an answer for everything, smiled, and answered. "Because we're American, and we have swag!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and continued to watch the two go back and forth like children.

"Hey Ivan! We were the first ones on the moon."

"Ha! All you stupid Americans belong on the moon."

Everyone laughed in agreement - even America.

This was nice, and what Hungary needed, what everyone needed. Just a break. And nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey Liz?"

_I spoke to soon. _She thought.

"Yea?"

He looked at her, and he actually looked sincere.

"I'm bored."

"I want my frying pan."

"I don't."

"Too bad."

"Too bad what?"

"I can't give you a concussion right now."

"What a shame."

"If your bored just get in the water, and, I don't know, attack Italy or something."

He pointed at Hungary, and nodded his head.

"That's a really good idea. Here - watch this."

He slowly got up from his chair, and motioned for Spain and France to come over.

When the Trio united, Gilbert, with his mischievious smirk, pointed to Italy.

Antonio nodded his head happily, and Francis 'hon-ed.'

"Oh poor Feliciano."

"He'll never know what hit him!" Gilbert said.

The three proceeded to the water, and Francis jerked back at the chill of the sky blue water.

He refuse to step foot in the water, fearing he would wet his fabulous mane.

To this, Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other, nodded, looked at France, grabbed his arm, and yanked him in the water.

Francis and Antonio followed Feliciano and began to play with him, while Gilbert dove into the crystal water toward Feliciano.

He laughed while the other two played with him while France made extra sure not to get his hair wet.

And Gilbert, obviously, attacked Feliciano at the waist with the momentum of his swimming. Italy went down and the three friends swam back up to shore, giggling and dripping.

But Gilbert's laugh halted when he was assaulted in the back of the head. "Oh hey West!" West just glared at him, and approached Feliciano in the water like he was a mother and Italy was his kid.

"Couldn't handle the awesomness." He mumbled to himself, and headed back to his girlfriend and bird after he dismissed his two friends.

When he returned, Elizabeta was petting Gilbird, slightly giggling.

"It took three of you to take down Feli, how pathetic."

"I'm glad I entertained you." He nodded, and took a seat on Elizabeta's lap.

Leaning his head on her shoulder, he whined: "But I'm bored now."

"Gil! you're getting me all wet!"

He planted a kiss on her neck, and smiled. "I'm your boyfriend, that's my job."

"Wait, no. Not like that! Now get off me. I wanted to stay dry."

"That's what she said." He sang.

She pushed him off. "God, your so annoying."

"Come on you love me." Gilbert said, taking a seat back in his original seat.

He slumped in his chair, and thought. "What can I do now?"

"You can shut up, right Gilbird?"

He chirped, and nuzzled his head into her palm.

"Nah, that's too unawesome. Yo! Francis! Come here!" Gilbert screamed to his friend, and motioned him over here again.

"Bonjour Elizabeta. How are you today?"

She smiled and answered, "Having fun."

"Francis, I'm mad bored, what should I do?"

To this, Gilbert, once again, got smacked in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"You stupid idiot."

"Wow. That hurts coming from you."

Francis ignored him, and gestured to the beach.

"Look at where you are; the Carribean Islands, one of the romantic places in the world, besides France. And look here, you have a beautiful girl right here." To this, Elizabeta blushed.

"Yea, bye Francis." Gilbert said, not wanting to deal with his friend's speech.

He walked away with a smile, and whispered "Tell her you love her, Gil."

"Yea, Gil, tell me you love me." Gilbert blushed.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't love me or don't say it. Hm, well either way, the frying pan is still at the hotel."

"I'm not good at things like that. I'm good at being awesome."

"I should of guessed."

"Guessed what?"

"Your just not awesome enough to be my boyfriend."

"Wait, whoa, hold up, rewind! I am the _most awesomnest _guy in the world."

"Than tell me you love me."

"Fine! I'll give it a shot."

He took a breath, and looked around. His eyes landed on his brother and Italy in the water, then back at Elizabeta.

"Um, Liz. I never met a more awesome person in my life, well, of course, besides me and Gilbird, because I'm -"

"Gilbert!"

"Oh yea, right." He continued. "You're everything I ever wanted, besides having my country back."

"Aw, Gil. That's better." She cooed.

"I love you more than anything in the world - Liz, I love you more than beer -German beer, not the crappy American kind."

"Aw, Gilbert come here."

She said, with a wave of her hand.

"Does this mean we're having sex tonight?"

She took a breath to say something, but before she could say or do anything more, she was nailed in the face with a football.

"Alfred!"

He tried to smile at her, and called to her. "Sorry Liz!"

Before she could react to the sting in her face, Gilbert grabbed the football, and sent it hurling at America.

In hit him in the face, knocked his glasses off, and ricocheted off his head - right into Russia's face.

Ivan jerked his head back, like he just had whiplash, while Gilbert and Elizabeta starred in awe.

"I just accidentally hit Russia, in the face. I'm. So. Dead." Gilbert whispered, already thinking of his will.

"Well yea, but hey, at least you told me you love me for you die, right?"

"Just - just, please take care of Gilbird, and teach him to be as awesome as me." Gilbert said, before he ran off, with a very angry Russian behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little story for my fellow Hetalia fans out there. Not really much to say in this Author's Note, besides the fact: I had a fun time writing this, Happy Holidays, and I want you to review.<strong>

**=D **

**Tybs signing out.**


End file.
